$5ef - 3eg + 6e - 3 = 10f - 9$ Solve for $e$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $5ef - 3eg + 6e - {3} = 10f - {9}$ $5ef - 3eg + 6e = 10f - {6}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $e$ in them. $5{e}f - 3{e}g + 6{e} = 10f - 6$ Factor out the $e$ ${e} \cdot \left( 5f - 3g + 6 \right) = 10f - 6$ Isolate the $e$ $e \cdot \left( {5f - 3g + 6} \right) = 10f - 6$ $e = \dfrac{ 10f - 6 }{ {5f - 3g + 6} }$